


A Goddess Embodied

by reinadefuego



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Shall I eat you first," Diana whispered, "or kiss you?"Written for drabble tag 8 - "diana/etta: ice cream" at femslash100.





	A Goddess Embodied

Sprawled out on the bed with her head raised up on a stack of pillows and chocolate smeared on her lips, she looked every part the embodiment of the goddess Aphrodite. The stretch marks on her thighs and breasts glistened with sweat in the candlelight, and that roll of flab around her waist that she insisted on hiding with her corset sat exposed.

Etta licked the spoon clean before Diana took it away and again dug into the bowl of ice cream sitting between them. Her toes curled in anticipation and she gripped the mattress tighter, watching Diana manoeuvre the bowl and herself further up the bed till she could straddle Etta.

Diana braced one hand on the bed head and leaned down to kiss her, drawing circles over Etta's stomach with her free hand. She could taste the chocolate, and the underlying notes of arousal from only minutes ago when Etta had delved between her thighs and learnt what sweet noises she could extract from Diana with her tongue.

She could barely think straight as Diana offered the spoon once more, her lips parting to drag the frozen dessert off it and her thighs following suit. She gasped around it while Diana slid her hand down her stomach and trailed her fingers through the coarse hairs of her pubic mound.

"Shall I eat you first," Diana whispered, dipping her fingers down to stroke Etta's vulva, "or kiss you?"

Oh Lord, this was real. Etta swallowed and said, "eat me."


End file.
